The Legend of Spyro: The Adventure Begins
THE LEGEND OF SPYRO: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS Prologue: Exile Long ago, a Purple Dragon was born. He was very special to his parents and the Elders of his Tribe. The very special part was that he was the first Purple Dragon to have ever been born. It was automatically known that he would become a very powerful dragon. But the Elders and his parents did not know which way. Or what powers this dragon possessed. Years later, the dragon, now named Malefor, showcased his powers to the Elders during a training in which he and four other dragons were performing a race, which would allow the Elders to see how much agility and speed the dragons had, which would help during a battle. As the race began, Malefor was in last place. Becoming angry at the dragons in front of him, he breathed a freezing flow of ice, which caused the first dragon in front of him’s wings to freeze together. Then he breathed a current of electricity at the next one, and then a block of earth at the next. Finally, as he caught up with the leader of the race, he released a blazing torrent of flames that not only dazed the dragon, but also singed part of his tail. The Elder knew this was unusual, as Malefor was neither a fire, earth, electricity or ice dragon. When Malefor landed back in front of the main Elder, he asked, “How did I do?” The Elder answered back, “It is time, young Malefor.” Since then, Malefor had to have four mentors to teach him, unlike the other dragons, who had only one mentor. All four of Malefor’s mentors possessed one of the elements Malefor did. They trained him to use them when only needed, such as in a time need like a battle. After a year of stressful training, Malefor was almost done, having breezed right through most of his challenges given to him by his mentors. But all of his training led him to believe that he was more powerful than any of the other dragons that trained there. And that belief led to a fatal mistake one night. As he and the others he shared his cave with began to get ready for curfew, Malefor asked them, “Would you like to go for a small hunt out in the woods?” The other two dragons, whose hunger was getting the best of them due to lack of food during their training, agreed to the hunt, and they all snuck out of the cave and the haven used for the training. When they arrived at their destination in the woods, near a frozen river, they were suddenly ambushed by a group of trolls, large green creatures that were known to be able to snap a large dragon’s neck with ease. Though the three dragons fought back, all of them were overpowered. Just as a troll was about to stab a spear into Malefor’s heart, Malefor closed his eyes and released a large golden energy blast. The blast was so powerful that it obliterated all the trolls without leaving a trace. But it also obliterated the other two dragons. The energy blast left Malefor weak and made him collapse to the ground. He was close to death. As his vision flickered, he knew he was going to die. With a last thought of his abilities, all went black. Luckily, one of the Elders had realized that the three dragons were missing and went to look for them. He found Malefor, who was just barely breathing. He brought Malefor back to the mountain temple and got him back up to health. As soon as that was over, he began a trial for Malefor. The day of the trial, Malefor sat in front of all the Elders. He at there, not caring what any of them said. But when one of the Elders, Ignitus, asked him what he had meant to earn by doing something so dim-witted, Malefor’s answer caught everyone off guard. “I wish to become the head Elder! I am powerful enough, and that is all that truly matters. Power is everything! And I am meant to be the leader!” It was then that the Elders realized Malefor’s true ambitions. They whispered among each other, and then they finally decided what the right thing was to do. Ignitus read the verdict out to Malefor. “Malefor, I must tell you that we have reached the verdict. You shall be exiled from this haven for the rest of your life. You must leave now, or face even worse consequences.” And Malefor did so. But as he did, he vowed revenge on the Elders, especially Ignitus, for doing this to him. For years Malefor wandered in the woods, fueled by malice and hate. Soon enough that malice made his voice distorted and his eyes became yellow and pupil-less. He knew that he had to create an army to extract that revenge on the Elders. And so he began that task. Using the dark abilities the malice and hate had left him with, he built up his army with many dark creatures. But none of them were smart or powerful enough to be his general. A new idea came into his mind. One night, he went to a village that was rumored to be where the Elders got the eggs that would hatch to become their apprentices. He snuck into the hatchery and searched for the right egg, but he did not see one that suited him. He then knew he would have to search in one of the homes for an already-hatched dragon. He went through two homes very silently, but there were no small dragons there. He went through a third one, after which he would then end his search. He entered the room where two large dragons slept, and saw in an even smaller bed a black dragoness who was breathing softly. Malefor smiled. This was the perfect dragon he could corrupt and use as his general. He swiftly lunged at the small bed and snatched up the small dragoness. She opened her eyes as soon as he closed his claws around her, looked up at him, and then screamed. The parent dragons bolted up and saw Malefor taking their daugter away from them. They screamed and cried after him, but he was already too far away for anybody to do anything. When he was out of sight of the village, Malefor put the small whimpering dragoness down and began to corrupt her with his dark powers. She suddenly began to grow at an alarmingly fast rate. Her emerald eyes turned red. The transformation was finally done. Malefor smiled. “Now, young...” Malefor thought of a name. He came up with one. “Now, young Cynder, you will serve me. Do you understand?” Cynder blinked, and then said, “Yes, master.”